


The RFA Engagement Series

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: This is pure fluff and envisions how each of the guys (including V and Saeran) might propose to the MC. Part One of a Two Part Series - Fluff & Smut! Part Two will be the Honeymoon...hope you enjoy!





	1. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven tries a futuristic approach to proposing but it doesn't work out the way he envisioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goofy Seven is my favorite!

Seven had never been so proud of himself in his life. What he created was a true piece of art and absolutely marketable - the perfect way to execute the perfect proposal for the perfect woman. He wasn't even nervous - he was so excited to show her and there was no doubt in his mind she would say yes. He also couldn't wait for her to be wearing the ring he designed for her and the device he created to deliver it to her was revolutionary.

He placed the ring delicately into his device and prepped it for the big show. He changed into his nicest (and apparently only) suit. She would be home from work any minute now. He didn't have any candles or any form of mood lighting so he switched on a fireplace screen saver - it would have to do.

Suddenly he felt nervous. She could always say no and then what? Would they just break up? Would it all be over? His stomach did a flip as he heard her shouting in Arabic at the gate. She tried so hard and wasn't half bad but the gate had selective hearing. Hearing her voice - even though it was angry and shouting was enough to soothe him and calm his nerves. He manually opened the door for her and watched the camera as she trekked up the driveway.

She opened the door and launched into a story about her awful boss. She hadn't looked in the room yet as she was still unpacking her bag and hanging up her jacket. As soon as she kicked off her shoes - she turned to look at him and immediately stopped talking. He was standing in the centre of the room with his hands in his pockets and a lopsided grin. At his feet was a small robotic dog – the perfect companion to the robotic cat he had made for her when they first met. She marvelled at the sight of him in his suit and the wonderful little dog. She slowly made her way towards them.

"I know you like dogs and cats so I wanted you to have both. Actually - I want you to have everything always." He stammered out. His confidence was really starting to slip and the nerves were getting the best of him. She reached her hand out to him and he took it. He immediately felt better.

"Every day with you has been the best day of my life since I met you - and it just keeps getting better. Thanks to you, I was able to find the happiness I thought had been lost to me forever. I will never be able to thank you or repay you for that - but I hope this is a good start." He dropped to one knee and just as began asking her - the little robotic dog began stirring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Her eyes were twinkling with tears. Suddenly the robotic dog's back opened revealing a beautiful ring. Her eyes grew wide with excitement, but as she bent down to give her answer - the dog suddenly started sparking and jerking around.

Seven had no idea what was happening and before he could react - the back of the dog suddenly snapped forward sending the ring flying. It flew right towards her and landed right in her eye. The shock of it sent her backwards and she landed flat on her butt. Seven was too busy taking off his vest to smother the fire to catch her. The ring fell to the floor and rolled away. Once he was sure the fire was out, he ran to her side and grabbed her hand. She was very still but conscious and had one hand over her right eye.

"Are you okay?!" He asked desperately.

"I...think so? But I can't open my eye!" She said calmly. Seven gingerly removed her hand from her eye and asked to take a look. He screamed and fell backwards when she showed him which caused her to panic.

"WHAT IS IT?" She shouted.

"Nothing! It's nothing. We should really go to the hospital though – just...you know... to be safe." Seven tried to sound calm but failed miserably. He grabbed his keys and helped her to her feet. Wrapping one arm around her he guided her to his car and took off for the hospital as fast as he could while only slightly breaking the law.

When she was in with the doctor, he finally felt himself take a breath. He was so angry at himself for messing things up so royally. He laughed to himself remembering back to when he thought the worst thing that could happen would be hearing "no" but now he may have blinded her.

After an eternity - the doctor opened the door and waved him in. He ran in and dove on top of her on the bed. She laughed and began stroking his hair.

"I am so sorry. I am the worst person in the world. I can't believe this. I'm so sorry. I hate myself." She tried to interrupt him and calm him but he was really on a roll. "If you think about it though it could technically be considered your fault because I tried my hardest to push you away but you fought through it because you're the best person in the whole wide world and you love me and I love you and I know you'll be a great wife but apparently I won't be a great husband unless you consider blinding your wife to make a great husband in which case I'm the best..."

"Saeyoung!" She finally shouted. She grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look at her. He realized he hadn't actually looked at her yet. She was wearing an eye patch and he wanted to cry.

"It's just a scratch -I'm going to be fine and look! I get to wear this cool eye patch for a few days!" Saeyoung was so relieved that he started to laugh and cry simultaneously. He buried his face in her chest and sobbed. She let him continue like this for a few minutes before she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her again and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hey Saeyoung - you asked me a question earlier right? Before you almost killed me?" She teased. Just as he was about to go off on another tangent she put her finger to his lips. "You did, but I didn't get to answer yet." He stopped struggling and lay still staring at her.

"Ayeeee do" she said in her best pirate impression which even she would admit was not very good. She then lifted up the eye patch but winked with the other eye. Saeyoung burst into the happiest laughter of his life. He squeezed her as tight as he could until she had to tap out of it.

"I can't believe I'm going to marry someone who is so bad at pirate impressions." He told her playfully.

"Do you really want to go there?" She asked pointing to her eye patch. He laughed out loud again.

"I love you." He told her seriously before turning his head and laying it over her chest again. He felt her start to respond and tried to stop her. "Don't..." he whined.

"Ayyyye love you too." She replied kissing the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Who would you want to propose to you?


	2. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write V, the more I fall in love with him!

"It's been two days! You're going to go blind again if you don't take a break from taking photos!" She said playfully but was actually being pretty serious. It had been just over 48 hours and V hadn't slept or stopped taking photographs since his corrective surgery. He smiled and messed with her hair.

"I can't help it - I have been given a second chance and I won’t let it go to waste! Please let me be foolish for a short while longer."  He kissed the top of her head. She smiled back and nodded softly. She could never resist him. "Thank you, I have got to lock myself in the lab for a few hours but I will see you later tonight." With that, he stepped into his lab and didn't re-emerge until much later that night.

MC had fallen asleep on the couch. His former guide dog lay across her lap. V couldn't help himself and had to take a few more photos. He hoped the shutter sound wouldn't wake her up and thankfully it didn't. He then retreated back to his lab for the rest of the night. In the morning, he opened up the door of the lab and found MC still on the couch, the dog still laying over her like a blanket. As much as V wanted to just live in that moment forever - he couldn't wait any longer. He approached the couch and sat on the very edge of the cushion next to her.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in her ear and he gently stroked her hair.

"Hi." She responded in a small and sleepy voice. She looked up at him and smiled. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked as her brow slowly furrowed.

"No. I was too excited." V admitted. He then patted their dog and gave him a kiss on his head. "I made you something."  V informed her as he handed her a book. She sat up on her elbows and looked up at him.

"A gift? Thank you so much! You shouldn't have!" She said sweetly nuzzling her head against him.

"Open it." He insisted feeling suddenly antsy. She cracked open the front cover and marvelled at the page. It was a close up picture of their mouths as they kissed softly.

"Oh V! I remember this! It turned out so beautifully!" She said in a shaky voice feeling herself getting choked up.

"Keep going" he insisted. As she turned each page, she let out an excited gasp each time. They were all the photos he had ever taken of them since they had met combined with photos of her, their dog, and the other members of the RFA. Fat tear drops rolled down her cheek slowly as she got towards the end of the album.

"This is the most beautiful collection. You'll bless many people's eyes with this." She choked out as she wiped away some of the tears.

"This will be the only copy of this and it's for you, because you are also one of a kind." He told her piercing through her with his intense mint eyes. She looked back into his as she placed her hand onto his.

"I'm honoured, but that is a real tragedy for the rest of the world." She told him honestly.

"You haven't finished yet." He insisted eagerly as he started turning pages for her.

"Hey! Cut it out! I need my time to appreciate each one!" She slapped his hand away playfully. She carried on praising every photo calling photo after photo her favourite. V smiled knowingly, willing her to get to the end. As she finally turned the last page, she saw it - a delicate gold ring that dipped into a V encrusted with tiny diamonds. It shared the same page as a photo of the two of them. In the photo, V was hugging her from behind and they were both looking down. That was the exact moment he whispered in her ear that he was going to get the surgery. She was grinning so broadly. The photo was snapped milliseconds before she burst into tears. She felt frozen in time staring down at the beautiful ring. She slowly turned to look up at V with her mouth agape. He was looking back at her with a soft smile and damp eyes.

"I thought I knew what love was before you entered my life. I thought love was supposed to be torture and pain. I thought I was supposed to suffer and the beauty of love would come from that pain and suffering, but when you showed up all of that changed. You showed me love is patient and understanding and that love is supportive and encouraging. For the first time since it happened, I was genuinely fine being blind because even though I couldn’t see your love - I could feel it all around me and that is all I needed. However, I'm thankful I was able to reverse my mistake because now I get to see how you look at me. No one has ever looked at me the way you do and I hope you feel the same when I look at you. Please let me spend the rest of my life under your loving gaze and know that not a day will go by where I don’t show you and tell you how grateful I am for you. Please marry me." By the end of his speech he was out of breath, but he still felt like he hadn't said enough. He was about to speak more when MC cut him off.

"I could never top what you just said but I would like to spend the rest of my life trying. Even though you have spent most of our relationship so far without most of your vision -you're the only person who has ever seen the real me." She leaned over and gave him a soft long kiss. When she pulled away she fished the ring out and put it on. She held her hand up to admire how it looked and V pulled it towards his lips and kissed it.

The dog jumped off of the couch and MC shifted over encouraging V to lie down beside her. He obliged and they wrapped themselves around each other watching the ring’s reflection from the sun dance on the ceiling above them.


	3. Jumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic Jumin is my kryptonite!

Jumin was nervous for the first time in a long time. He could count on his hand the number of times he had been nervous and they all involved her. He was already seated at the table away from the rest of the restaurant. It was more VIP than the VIP section, hidden away around a corner with a spectacular waterfront view. He used to come here often with his father and loved the view so much. He got the idea to propose to her here the day he looked into her eyes and noticed they sparkled the same way the water here did. He looked around a few more times as he waited for her to arrive, checking his phone for the time. Driver Kim should have her here within the next 60 seconds.

As if on cue - she entered the room escorted by the Maitre D. She was an absolutely vision in his favourite deep violet gown. It was one of the first ones he gave her the week she moved in. He stood as she made her way toward him and when she got to him, she embraced him lovingly.

"I'm glad you're finally here." He whispered into her ear. He traced the goose bumps that formed on her bare back.

“Me too." She whispered back as she pulled away to give him a kiss. He pulled her chair out and she sat down. He started to make his way to the other side of the table but she stopped him with a gentle hand on his. "Sit beside me. I want to look out at the water with you."

He hesitated for a moment not expecting this in his plans, but then smiled realizing that this was a much better idea. He took his place beside her and she scooted her chair in closer to him. Dinner was perfect. It was all of their favourite dishes. They cleared their plates and emptied an entire bottle of wine. Just before dessert was about to come out, Jumin turned towards her.

"Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me and not a second goes by where I am not grateful." He told her as he brushed some loose hair off of her shoulder.

"You tell me that every day." She blushed. "But I will never get sick of hearing it." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Your love is my happiness and I hope mine is yours. I never want you to be unhappy or feel unloved. I will spend every day making sure those that doesn't happen." He nuzzled her head with his. Now was the right time. Now was the moment. He slowly reached his hand into his jacket when suddenly - a commotion erupted behind them. Jumin turned to the source of the noise angrily. In walked his father and his new girlfriend. They were headed right for their table.

"Jumin! You don't mind us joining you do you? This Maitre D is making such a fuss. Does he not realize I will have his job?" The Chairman cursed. Jumin took a deep breath in an attempt to slow his rage but it didn't work.

"Actually father we do mind." He insisted. "Please leave."

"Nonsense, nonsense - just let us enjoy a meal with you and we will be on our way." He pulled his girlfriend closer. "Plus you have yet to meet your future step-mother!" The Chairman responded.

Jumin scoffed at the woman who had to be at least 8 years younger than him. It was useless arguing. Just as he was about to admit defeat - a flash of white light appeared from outside the window followed by another and another.

"Honey they followed us!" The Chairman's girlfriend giggled before striking a pose. That was it. Jumin stood up so abruptly from the table that his chair tumbled to the floor. He pulled MC up and out of the restaurant by her arm despite the chairman's protests.

They rode home in silence despite MC trying to soothe Jumin. He couldn't explain why he was so mad without giving away everything so he just stayed quiet. He put his hand in hers and held it tight as he stared out the window. That night he couldn't even bring himself to sleep beside her so he made up a lie about having to work. She was very concerned but didn't push. She always knew how to accommodate his moods and it made him love her even more. Jumin didn't sleep a wink that night. He tossed and turned at his desk for hours. It was only when the sun started to rise that it hit him. He knew exactly what to do.

That morning she awoke to the smell of strawberry pancakes. It took her back to the first night she spent at his house except Elizabeth wasn't in her usual spot on the bed. She had been there every morning since that night. MC dismissed it and quickly threw a robe over herself to head into the kitchen to meet him - except Jumin wasn't there. She searched for him until she found him on the balcony leading to the rose garden. She stepped out onto it and was greeted by an elaborate breakfast setup. Jumin smiled at her and held out his arms to receive her. After a quick tender embrace, they sat down side by side again. After eating, MC turned to Jumin who was staring at her lovingly.

"Elizabeth the third wasn't with me when I woke up today! I haven't even seen her yet." She said sadly. Jumin smiled.

"She’s around.” He said suspiciously before getting up from the table. A few seconds later MC heard the familiar jingle of Elizabeth's collar. She called out to her and Elizabeth jogged up to her and immediately jumped on her lap. MC began kissing her and cuddling her when she saw an unfamiliar flash near Elizabeth's collar. She pulled back Elizabeth's mane and discovered an elegant and intricate ring hanging from the collar. The stone was gigantic and surrounded by several other stones but it was tastefully arranged and not flashy or gaudy. It was both modern and classic in a way that caused MC’s breath to catch in her chest. Jumin took this time to emerge from the rose bushes.

"I bought that ring the morning after our first night apart. I have been so eager to give it to you since then but I never did because I didn’t want you to feel rushed.” He grabbed a rose from the closest bush and placed it on her ear. “The time has come where I can't wait any longer and I need to know now...” He broke off and got down on one knee beside her. He wrapped both his trembling hands around hers and brought them up to his lips for a kiss. He then looked up at her with intense eyes. “Say you’ll spend the rest of your life with me. Marry me and make me the happiest man that ever lived. I will give you everything; just you’ll be mine.”

MC was smiling at his choice of words through the flood of tears streaming down her cheeks. There was so much she wanted to say to him but knew she wouldn't be able to get it out right before she was a blubbering mess. She began to nod slowly at first but after only a few seconds she was nodding violently. Jumin put both his hands on her head to steady her and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He joked.

"Of course it’s a yes!" She cried out as the tears started flowing.  “You are my everything Jumin Han! I don’t need anything else. I love you so much!" Jumin untied the ring and slowly slipped it on her finger. When it was on, she leapt up to hug him which caused Elizabeth the third to go flying. Jumin, who didn’t seem to notice or care at the time, caught MC and showered her in kisses as his own tears started to form.

"Thank you." He whispered sincerely to the top of her head as he pulled her in tight to his chest.


	4. Saeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran deserves the world!

  
"I want to get out of here tonight." Saeran announced loudly causing MC to look up from her book at him.

"Okay, have fun!" She smiled at him before resuming reading. Originally this bothered her when they first got together but it happened so frequently now that she stopped worrying and just let it happen. She was always curious where he went but respected his alone time so she never interfered.

"No, I mean - I want you and me to get out of here tonight. Like - together." He explained as a tint of pink stained his cheeks. MC loved how shy he was still. They had been together for a while now and he still got shy when it came to her. She smiled and put her book aside as she got up from the couch.

"Okay!" She tried to hide her excitement but she wasn't doing a good job, so she decided to just move as quickly as possible before he changed his mind.

They walked downtown and Saeran reached for her hand taking it in his own and putting them both his jacket pocket like he always did. It was about the time most people went to bed so the streets were dark and quiet. They were headed into a sketchier part of town but she wasn’t afraid with Saeran there with her. They stopped out front of an ice cream shop.

“Would you like an ice cream? I like this place because they are fast and don’t judge me when I want 5 different flavours.”  He explained.

“Of course I’d love some ice cream!” She replied secretly jealous that he was getting ice cream so frequently without her. They each chose a variety of different flavours so they could share them all and resumed their walking. They turned in to a playground behind the downtown core. It was deserted at the time of night and they sat on the swings.

“This is the playground Saeyoung and I used to play at when we were little. We lived just over there.” He pointed to a clearing beyond some trees. “These swings were my favourite. I still really like to swing but I can't do it during the day because people stare and get freaked out." He mumbled sadly causing her heart to sink. They sat there gently swinging while finishing their ice cream. When they were done, Saeran stood up and collected the dish from her and walked to the garbage can to throw them out. She watched as he walked with purpose. She wondered how many times he had made that journey alone. As he came back to her he smiled and moved behind her and began pushing her gently.

“I think about how quickly you came into my life and how quickly you could just leave if you wanted to.” He began. She glanced over her shoulder at him and he was looking down sadly. Before she could respond, he began again. “But I don't want you to. There's a lot of ways I thought about trying to convince you to stay, but only one was appropriate." Her chest tightened at the thought and she felt heat spread across her whole body.  He grabbed the sides of the swing and brought her to a stop. Her back was pressed against his stomach. She could feel his heart racing. He moved around to the front of her again and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was hard to see in just the moonlight because it was all black but when it caught the moon’s reflection, it was slick and glistened like oil. It was a simple black band with a single black stone. He got down on his knees in front of her.

"Before you, the only thing I loved was revenge - the idea that I could somehow turn it around on those who had wrong me in my life and come out victorious. But I realized that I was wrong and that you are my real revenge. Your love and understanding are a victory for me against all of those people who told me and made me feel like I didn't deserve love. You fought for me and didn't let the darkness win. There are plenty of guys who probably deserve you more than me, but please pick me. Marry me and I will always be there for you, I will always protect you, and I will always love you." He trailed off and looked down. MC leaned down to try and make eye contact. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and he peeked up at her with a shy smile.

"Saeran, there is no one who deserves me or love more than you. You’re the only one I want to be with. You make me so happy and I love you very much. I would be honoured to be your wife." She told him with a hand on his cheek. She swung herself forward gently and kissed him on the lips. He smiled a big goofy grin and reached for her hand. He slid the ring on and admired it.

“It looks even better than I imagined.” He said dreamily.

“It’s perfect.” She whispered as she hopped off her swing and helped him to his feet. They kissed under the moonlight to the squeaking of the slowing swing. “My turn to push.” She said as she pulled back from him. He looked back at her curiously but only for a moment before he hopped on the swing and readied himself.

“Okay but go easy on me, I already feel like I’m flying.” He told her as he gripped the chains of the swing tightly. She began pushing him slowly with one hand as the other wiped away her happy tears.


	5. Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung tries to surprise MC multiple times but none of them seem to go according to plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung becoming a man is what I am here for!

                MC could see a bit of smoke and smell something burning the second she stepped off the elevator. As she dashed to her door, her phone went off in her pocket. It was a text from Seven.

                “Take the long way home today!” He insisted.

                “I’m at the front door and I think the apartment is burning down!” She frantically typed back. As she hit send, she fished her keys out.

                “Then turn around and walk around the block!” he messaged back. Suddenly she felt like he was hiding something.

                “What’s going on!” She messaged back. If he didn’t answer immediately, she was going to call.

                “TRUST ME JUST DON’T GO IN YET!” he sent back. Just as she was about to ignore him and go in, she heard Yoosung let out a series of curses from behind the door. As she was about to jam her key in the lock, she heard him start speaking. She pressed her ear to the door.

                “Seven I don’t know what to do. I almost burned the apartment down just trying to make dinner. There’s no way I’m husband material! I’m a disaster!” MC Jumped back from the door and began questioning everything she just heard. Did Yoosung just say husband? She reached for her phone again and headed back to the elevator.

                “Just tell me when.” She wrote and Seven responded with a smiley face.

                She decided to walk to the store around the corner and get Yoosung some chips. He hadn’t been eating much lately and she was starting to get worried. He insisted it was just the stress from work so she let it slide but now she wasn’t so sure. She realized her heart was pounding when she got to the store even though she had only been walking. Yoosung’s conversation with Seven was playing on loop in her head. Before she realized it – she was buying ten bags. As she was paying, her phone went off.

                “All clear. See you on the other side.” It said cryptically. She began speed walking back home while messaging Seven the whole way asking him what that meant. When he didn’t answer – she called and could immediately tell he was ignoring them. She threw her phone into her purse as she got off the elevator. The smoke had cleared but it still stank in the hallway.

                As she turned her key and went inside, she was greeted by dozens of candles and a trail of rose petals. As she was marvelling at the sight, Yoosung jumped out from behind the door terrifying her. She shrieked and dropped her bags which caused him to shriek at the same time.

                “Yoosung! You scared me!” She cried clutching her chest.

                “I’m sorry! Hi! Welcome home.” He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. She could feel his pounding heart as he pressed against her. “Are these for me?” he asked with sparkling eyes.

                “Yes they are!” She replied excitedly handing him the bags. He took them and admired them lovingly before dropping them at his feet as if he forgot something.

                “Oh. Thank you...I will eat them later. Please – come this way.” He straightened up, stood tall, and gestured toward their dining room table which was elegantly set up with candles, fancy plates, and champagne glasses.

                “Yoosung – this looks so wonderful!” She gasped and grabbed onto his arm. He flushed a bright pink. “I didn’t even know we owned any of this stuff!”

                “We didn’t! I went out and got it earlier. I wanted you to have a nice dinner set.” He told her as he leaned over and kissed her head. “Please have a seat my lady.” He requested as he pulled her chair out for her.  It was only now that she noticed his hands were trembling.  She smiled up at him and sat down gracefully. He dashed away and came out with a plate full of the dinner he made. It wasn’t the prettiest thing to look at, but it tasted great. She made sure to tell him how delicious it was.

                When they were both finished, he was on his feet again clearing the plates and jogging back to the table with a fancy looking dessert. He placed it down very carefully in front of her and as he took his place across from her, he leaned over the table with both elbows in front of him. He was watching her very carefully.

                “They’re called cream puffs. I made them myself. They are extra special.” He emphasized the “special”. MC smiled at him.

                “They look terrific!” she told him honestly but she struggled to break into it with her fork and knife gracefully, so with a goofy grin she dropped her cutlery, picked up the puff, and just popped it in her mouth. Yoosung leapt up but he was too late.

                “No don’t!” he cried as he reached for her across the table knocking over a lit candle and glass of champagne. Everything happened as she was biting and she bit down on something hard hurting her tooth. She spit the contents of her mouth out onto the table in shock. Yoosung managed to extinguish the candle and stop the champagne from spreading with his napkin but he looked defeated.

                MC looked down at the food she spit out. In the chewed up puff was something shiny and golden. She looked between the puff and Yoosung a few times before her hands shot up to her mouth. Yoosung sighed heavily and put his head down before getting up from the table but he was smiling and as he reached her side, he got down on both knees.

                “This isn’t going the way I wanted it to at all and normally I’d be very sad about something like that, but I’m not sad tonight because you’re here with me and you look at me with so much love. I feel like everything is going to be okay.” He began as he reached for the ring and shook off the chewed up mess around it. He wiped it on his shirt. Pieces of spat-out cream puff were still in his hair. “When we met, I was just a boy who had lost himself in his grief, but you made me into a man, and not just any man, the man I have always wanted to be. Your love gives me hope and courage and it makes me strong. I love the man I have become thanks to you and I want to be that man for you every day from now on. Will you marry me?” Yoosung had never sounded more confident or grown up in his whole life. He was looking at her with the most intense expression she had ever seen and she was completely taken aback by the man in front of her right now. She felt tears start to sting her eyes.  

                “Yoosung. I have wanted to marry you since the day we met.” She told him honestly as she leaned down to kiss him. Yoosung’s cheeks burned bright red and as he went to slide the ring on the finger she presented him with, he dropped it and it rolled under the table. They both dove for it and as he caught it, they both hit their heads on the underside of the table when they sat up. They started laughing hysterically as they rubbed their heads. When they regained their composure, Yoosung slid the ring on her finger. It was a dainty gold ring with a modest diamond in the centre. It was perfect. She admired it briefly before tackling him with a kiss.

                “I can’t believe I get to be your husband!” He announced excitedly as he played with her hair.

                “I can’t believe I get to be your wife!” She announced back hugging him tightly.

                “I promise I’ll get better at cooking beforehand.” He told her shyly. She lifted her head off his chest and looked into his eyes.

                “Just don’t put anymore metal into my food and you’ll be fine!” she teased him before planting another big kiss on his scarlet red cheek.


	6. Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen, the performer and king of romance, surprises MC with a spectacular proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zen would!

It was the special preview night for Zen’s new musical. It was a VIP press event and he insisted she come – not that she would have said no, she loved seeing him perform. On the night of the event, she got ready by herself as Zen had been rehearsing all day. She really went all out for her appearance that night splurging on a new dress, shoes, and make up. She was thankful she did as when she arrived, Zen greeted her and they walked down the red carpet together.   
As they made their way inside, Zen escorted her to the front row where he ripped off a hand-made “Reserved” sign and sat her in the centre seat. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her cheek.  
“Break a leg handsome.” She smiled up at him placing her hand over his.  
“Thanks beautiful. I’ll see you very soon.” He responded pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. He then dashed off back stage eager to perform.  
The show was spectacular and everyone in the crowd was amazed. Even MC who knew the entire script by now was overwhelmed by how fantastic the show was with all of the lights, music, and acting – it was a whole different world from the countless hours she and Zen spent rehearsing in their living room.  
During intermission, MC eavesdropped on everyone around her. Everyone loved it and the press were already writing glowing reviews. She couldn’t wait to tell Zen when the show was over and they were celebrating after. This was really going to launch Zen’s career even further and she couldn’t think of anyone who deserved it more than him.   
As the last act came to an end, MC felt herself getting excited. This was the big finale where the lead actor (Zen) professes his love to the lead actress. Every time they rehearsed this scene together they ended up making love, his passion was so intoxicating. As they began the scene, MC found herself mouthing the words when suddenly – Zen flubbed a line.   
“I love you so much MC.” He said instead of the character’s name. Everyone on stage froze and the audience went silent. MC felt her heart stop.  
“MC?” the lead actress asked. MC was mortified and panic was setting in. “You mean – the beautiful woman sitting in the front row?” she asked playfully. MC was so confused and terrified. She had no idea what was going on.  
“Yes that beautiful woman there, in the centre seat.” Zen announced looking out and pointing right at her. “That is the woman I love.” He got up from his knees and began walking towards the edge of the stage. The audience began murmuring and giggling. MC felt her cheeks burning. Zen got to the edge of the stage and hopped down expertly.   
“This woman right here has shown me a happiness that I thought could only exist on stage. She has opened my eyes and my heart to a whole other world. She is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and my life is better every day that she is in it.” Zen took her hand in his. He then slowly lowered himself down onto one knee. “Will you please marry me? Marry me and let’s make each other the happiest two people on earth. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, forever and ever.”He then produced a ring that was silver like his hair and had a large ruby surrounded by smaller rubies. It was essentially the ring version of Zen. It took her breath away. The audience collectively gasped and then went immediately silent. Zen stared back at her expectantly with a large smile plastered on his face, but when she looked closer she saw vulnerability in his eyes which is something she rarely saw.   
“Of course I will marry you!” She shouted as she flung herself out of her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. He fell backwards bringing her with him. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a big passionate kiss. The audience erupted in applause. While they were still lying there, Zen slid the ring onto her finger and gave her another kiss.   
“I will be the best husband. You’ll see.” He promised her as he brushed her hair behind her ear.   
“I know you will be. Now, finish this and take me home so I can enjoy my fiancé the way I am meant to.” She whispered in his ear. His eyes shot open.  
“You can’t say things like that! The beast will hear!” He hissed at her playfully.   
“You’re a packaged deal. I’m marrying the beauty and the beast.” She winked at him.  
“You’ll be the death of me.” He told her before planting a third and final big kiss on her. They stood up and the audience joined them giving them a standing ovation. Zen hugged her tightly and then hopped back up on stage seamlessly getting back into his role.   
The play finished to a standing ovation that lasted several minutes. After the curtain call, MC raced backstage where Zen greeted her. All of the cast and crew were congratulating them and giving them hugs. They managed to exit the theatre and hop on Zen’s motorcycle before the crowd descended on them. Several reporters were sticking their microphones in their faces and asking questions as cameras snapped away.  
“Zen! Zen! Please give us a comment.” They all asked eagerly awaiting his response. MC tightened her grip around Zen’s waste and he caressed her hand with his.  
“I am the luckiest man in the world and I love this woman! Now if you’ll excuse us, we really must be getting home now.” He laughed as he revved the engine and peeled away leaving the crowd and reporters in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Which guy would you want a proposal from?


End file.
